Haki/Haoshoku Haki
Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability.2 This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king. Background It was first demonstrated by Shanks, when he used it to scare off a Sea King, though it was not fully explained and revealed. Later on, during a meeting with Whitebeard, he used it to knock out most of the crew, which the few still standing attributed to his superior Haki. Luffy first displayed the effects of this type of Haki against Duval's bull, Motobaro, much to everyone's confusion. He displayed it again on Amazon Lily while battling Sandersonia and Marigold, knocking out a large portion of the audience observing the match. This is also the first time it is referred to by name. Luffy's exhibition of it during the Marineford Warwas enough for the Marine admirals to become wary enough of him that they prioritized his elimination afterwards. After the timeskip, Luffy is proficient enough to tame monsters, as well as knock out a selected group of individuals without affecting any of the bystanders using Haoshoku Haki, displaying his new-found proficiency in the skill. Usage This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is using it exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using the Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. According to Rayleigh, while this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved upon through strengthening the will of the user. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period. One can also use Haoshoku Haki to destroy things as seen by Shanks. When on Whitebeard's ship Shanks was able to crack a part of the ship using his Haki. Other Information There have been two ways in which this Haki has been used. The first and most common way is in a quick burst that will knock out those with weaker wills relatively easily. The second method is to release it continuously, which will not only knock out those of weak wills around the user, but also put pressure on the surroundings, actually affecting other physical objects besides living beings. It also has been shown that light bursts of Haoshoku Haki can be used in order to tame or intimidate creatures, and exhibit the users' superiority over the beast(s). It has also been shown that when two users of this Haki clash, it causes a rippling or shock wave effect cracking the air similar to the Gura Gura no Mi. The shock waves from the Haoshoku Haki clash between Luffy and Chinjao were strong enough to blast people out of the coliseum arena into the water below. The Haoshoku Haki clash between Luffy and Doflamingo produced shockwaves that pushed Law's incapacitated body away from the danger of Doflamingo. It is proof of one who has the qualities of a king! — Trebol. According to Trebol, Haoshoku Haki is proof of an individual who possesses the qualities of a king, a candidate chosen by heaven. Indeed, most of the people who have been shown to possess Haoshoku Haki (aside from Luffy, Chinjaoand the non-canon Naguri) share a royal position or epithet or attained some highly respected status, which indicate their dominating role: * Boa Hancock, also known as the Pirate Empress, is Amazon Lily's ruler and a member of the Oka Shichibukai(Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea). * Donquixote Doflamingo is the former king of Dressrosa, a (tentative) member of the Oka Shichibukai, as well as a former World Noble. * Edward Newgate was one of the Yonko (Four Emperors). * Portgas D. Ace, being the son of the Pirate King, can metaphorically be considered a prince, and also misunderstood by the world at large that Whitebeard intended to make him the successor to the Pirate King. He was also the commander of the second division of Whitebeard's fleet. * Shanks is one of the Yonko. * Silvers Rayleigh has the epithet of "Dark King". He was also the right-hand of the late Pirate King. While this is shown to be a very rare gift among the world as a whole, it is noted by Don Chinjao that the New World is filled with numerous others who possess the ability to use this Haki. He explains that Luffy will most certainly encounter them and fight them for the title of Pirate King. Users Users in Luffy's world * Boa Hancock * Chinjao * Donquixote Doflamingo * Edward Newgate † * Monkey D. Luffy * Portgas D. Ace † * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh New Users Throughout the Worlds * Sora * King Mickey * Sofia the First * Twilight Sparkle * Princess Bubblegum * Hercules * Aladdin * Elissabat * Bloom * Stella * Sky * Daphne * Roxy * Kairi * Raven Queen * Dexter Charming * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Seina Yamada * Ryoko Balta * Elsa the Snow Queen * Elincia Ridell Crimea * Aisha * Flora * Princess Rosalina * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pit * Lady Palutena * Lady Death * Hiccup * Alibaba Saluja * Marth * Jack Skellington * Tsukune Aono * Moka Akashiya Category:Martial Arts Category:Elements Category:One Piece Elements Category:Fighting Styles Category:Powers or Talents